


Gone

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Heartache, Loss, Tissue Warning, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

* * *

How had it come to this?

A lovely evening gone in just a few moments.

It all happened in a blur.

She didn’t remember falling to her knees or seeing the man run off as she desperately pressed down on the wound, that was now staining his once white shirt scarlet.

Feeling his hand touch her face, she gazed into his eyes.

He gave her a weak smile before his eyes closed. She grasped his hand, noticing that he was no longer breathing.

Olivia felt her heart break and for the first time in years, she let her tears fall.


End file.
